<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Operator Belongs to Me by mareathyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969543">The Operator Belongs to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareathyu/pseuds/mareathyu'>mareathyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warframe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(only a bit), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bodysuit, Bondage, Bottom Operator, Butt Plugs, Chair Bondage, Come Eating, Corruption, Deep throat, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Eggs, Electricity Play, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inflation, Latex, M/M, Mawframe, Non-Cannon Biology, Not anything horrible though I promise, Nympho Operator, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratohilia, Throat Fucking, Voice Kink, Workout sex, aka the operator suit, exercise sex, saliva, shock play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareathyu/pseuds/mareathyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Last time, you were begging me to go faster." He whispered.</p><p>He leaned into my ear, as if it would do anything, but I could feel his dominating presence over me</p><p>"This time, you will shut the fuck up, and take what I give you obediently"</p><p>AKA: A very, very smutty and kinky story about an Operator who is obsessed with having sex with his Warframes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash/Operator (Warframe), Nekros/Operator (Warframe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE OPERATOR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 1: THE OPERATOR</b>
</p><p>Warframes. They are all humanoid, yet uniquely lacking many of the typically human features. They look robotic, like powersuits, but underneath, they are made of living, breathing flesh. Some of them, you can even feel their body temperature depending on how thick their armour and skin is. </p><p> </p><p>Other things I learnt: Warframes have virtually no basic human or human-ish needs, the only noticeable exception being the need to breathe to sustain their bodies, but despite this, most of them still have the parts to fulfill these nonexistent needs, for instance, some have retractable panels and vents that can open to reveal appendages or orifices they no longer need. In particular, most of them have some way the bottom of their helmet can open, revealing a maw-like opening resembling a mouth. They of course have no need to eat, they breathe through hidden vents in the chinks of their armour and they communicate via transference.</p><p> </p><p>So how do I know all these things? Well being around them, for one, and inhabiting their bodies teaches a lot about their anatomy, but most of all… let's just say, I have had some interesting… <em> encounters </em> with some of my Warframes. </p><p> </p><p>It started with my Volt. </p><p> </p><p>In transference, you inhabit the body of the Warframe, and to an extent, you feel what they feel and experience their experiences, but early after I woke up as a "Volt" in the first place, the connection between transference and reality was not just blurred, but the same. After my Volt rescued me from the reservoir, or rather, I suppose I kind of rescued myself, it was difficult to adjust myself to realising my physical body and consciousness were and would be more often than not, separated. Before I got the hang of it, I would find the transference connection sometimes would backfire, in a sense, where the feelings a Warframe had would transfer to my physical body, and not just be my consciousness experiencing it. I discovered this when I literally got heat stroke from my Ember after a long mission using World on fire.</p><p> </p><p>Though that's not what started it.</p><p> </p><p>What started it was my Volt. Volt's physical body is pretty interesting: it conducts electricity in a way that powers up his muscles, makes him hyperactive, allowing him to run and do everything at superhuman- well, "super-warframe" speeds. Electricity literally runs through his veins, which is why transference with Volt is literally the best experience ever. This electricity thing and hyperactive business unfortunately began to make things difficult, where after transference, I would sometimes find those feelings transferred somewhat into my operator body. I would end up jittery, hyperventilating at worst, but after transference with Volt, I would sometimes find myself really…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ...really horny.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. All that electricity was clearly to much for my little body to handle, and sometimes I would get jazzhands, and others times I would become horny as fuck from all that residual energy. </p><p> </p><p>I would be lying if I said I didn't find my Warframes hot. As someone who was always into taller guys, to have these big hulking Warframes who towered over me… just standing next to one was enough to arouse me sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>So one thing led to another, Volt clearly noticed my erection through the tight Zariman suit, and maybe the fact that I was panting and red faced after probably about a full half hour of Volt's "speed" aided in making me extremely hot and bothered. Oh, and, though not like I could have told from his expression, but I was pretty sure the Volt was feeling something similar. So yeah. That's how I was fucked by Volt after we both got horny after a mission, and let's just say that from that experience, I discovered that Warframes have a lot of biology I was unaware of. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And that Volt fucks like a rabbit and is always down and willing for a cool down bang after a mission. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From then, I obviously had to have sex with all of my Warframes, and while they tend to be hesitant at first, it turns out that they all seem to be happy to comply. Warfames "lived" their lives feeling only pain- if they could feel anything at all, and once I had introduced sex as something they could do, I’m more than certain, for better or worse, II accidentally awakened some sort of long dormant sex drive in these Warframes.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, I definitely have become a slut for Warframe dick, and I'm pretty sure most of my Warframes use me to get off at this point, especially when they come to proposition, sometimes by surprise, and, um in groups.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Well... I certainly have no complaints.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ASH PRIME</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"Last time, you were begging me to go faster." He whispered. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>He leaned into my ear, as if it would do anything, but I could feel his dominating presence over me</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"This time, you will shut the fuck up, and take what I give you obediently"</i></p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 2: ASH PRIME</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash was someone I always had my eye on. I could never stop eyeing his chest, the way it seemed to be molded to look like a bare chest, with the distinctive pecs and abs that I always had an urge to run my hands over…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I learnt that the skin there is pretty thin on his chest, and he was one of the few Warframes where I could actually feel the heat of their body, and sometimes, I swear I could feel his heartbeat... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, I really just wanted to touch him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood with his back turned to me, cleaning blood off his arm blades. I usually let my Warframes wander around and do whatever they want, and I often find them polishing their favorite swords checking ammo stocks, but all around, they seem to enjoy chatting with each other. I can usually catch the voices of Warframes through transference, as if that really were speaking out loud to each other. Ash Prime, though, was unsurprisingly more solitary than others. He would always be inactive in the arsenal, sleeping until I called on him again for a mission. No doubt he was getting ready to go back to the arsenal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you looking at?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice asked me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I blinked in surprise, he was standing right in front of where I sat, having moved completely silently. I looked up at his eyeless face and my lips curled in a little smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imagining how nice it would be to feel your chest right now" I replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I always forget how much I loved Ash's deep voice, it's a shame how little I hear it. I have a mental checklist of Warframe voices that arouse me. Some of them trickle and caress your mind in just the right way when they do the whole telepathy-transference thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm. Last time you did that, you made me wear the Koga skin before I ended up fucking you senseless" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My checks began to blush as I remembered that. When Ash fucked, he was relentless, controlled, but in a way that made me beg for him to go faster. Slow and hard. That was his style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I got up as he looked over me, but that's not what caught my mind. He was hot, as in, he was radiating heat. After all the acrobatics he did, I could feel the post-exercise heat radiating onto my face. God I want to touch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see your warming up to this body now as well" </span>
  </em>
  <span>he remarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could almost imagine him smirking at his stupid pun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, his Koga skin was amazing, a bit pointy in parts, but having this body in front of me, hot after a mission really is something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand, he gently but firmly took my wrist and pressed my hand against his chest. I was right. It was hot to the touch. It felt nothing like armour or a ferrite carapace, but it felt like a living, breathing, hide of sorts as I traced over the curves and contours of his chest and abdomen. He left my hand to explore his chest, while he cupped his large hands around my small waist, tracing his thumbs across the operator suit, feeling my body underneath the tight material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My breath came out in pants as my desire grew, and he only stood impassively as his hands caressed my smaller body, working up towards the back of my neck. I gasped as his fingers touched the back of my neck, touching the collar, searching for the zipper so he could lay me bare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked up at him needingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Last time, you were begging me to go faster." He whispered.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned into my ear, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as if it would do anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I could feel his dominating presence over me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"This time, you will shut the fuck up, and take what I give you obediently"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling very submissive suddenly, I gulped and nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having found the zipper, He excruciatingly slowly pulled down the zipper that went all the way from my neck to my tailbone, and I felt the air caress my increasingly exposed back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You’re meant to wear undergarments and an undershirt underneath your operator suit… you are just asking to be fucked, aren't you?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't disagree with that. I loved the feeling of the tight material against my bare skin in an erotic way. The way it hugged my crotch and thighs and chest… almost as hot as getting it taken off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached the bottom, he delved his hand down the back of the suit, and I felt a finger probe between my ass cheeks for my entrance. I let out a stifled moan when I felt it prod over my slick entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You already prepared, what a slut you are… you know that right?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He purred</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn't respond as his finger popped into my hole. It didn't take long for his long fingers to reach my prostate. He thrusted against it, with the one finger and I mewled in complaint, to which he responded by tightening his grip around the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No complaining"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his finger and placed it on my mouth, which I promptly sucked on. The lube I had put in me lightly coating my mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly withdrew his finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lay on the couch, your ass turned to me, you facing the wall. And take off your operator suit"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He commanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I quickly pulled off the suit as I turned around and laid on the side of the couch, so that he had access to my behind. I leant my chest on a pillow and awaited his next instruction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't give any. Instead I yelped out loud as I felt a familiar shape probe my entrance, his hot member stretching entrance ever so slightly. I felt him lean over me, and I revelled in the feeling as his hot abdomen pressed flush against my back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Remember what I said"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he whispered menacingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nodded my head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he stated to fuck me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, his pace was so slow. I could feel every single inch of it as he pushed it slowly inside of me. My ass was still relatively tight, and this only served to make it even more painfully obvious. Every time he went on I moaned, but the slow pulling out left me whimpering, which I desperately tried to suppress. Warframes were big, and their genitalia were no exception to this. It stretched my ass wide, not enough to hurt, obviously, but enough for me to feel every single tiny divot and vein as it rubbed against my sensitive insides and prostate. He pulled apart my cheeks slightly as his hips connected with mine, and I gasped as I felt it's entire length buried inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Heh, I must admit, I do enjoy seeing you under me like this. I like seeing you desperate and needy, the way your little shoulders tense up, the way you start sweating on the back of your neck… is a good break from that cocky attitude of yours"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace began to speed up as he spoke, but every thrust was measured, calculated in a horrible, cruel way that left me wanting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I watch you being fucked senseless by the others, but I'm not going to do that. I'm going to fuck you slow. I'm going to fuck like this until you break, because your a desperate little slut of an operator, and you need to be taught your lesson."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hands suddenly pressed against my back, forcing me against the couch as I tried to readjust my position slightly. His pace still slow, but each thrust had him slamming his dick against my prostate, each thrust wracking my body which he had pinned underneath him. He was really going to do it. My strength was nothing compared to that which he was using to pound me to submission. Instead of going faster, he just went harder, pushed me down harder until I knew there would definitely be bruises. Each thrust had me moaning, despite his warnings, and he just used a hand to cover my mouth to stop the noises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don't know how long this went for, but he kept this relentless rhythm for the entire time, giving me no break or reprieve from his torment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're getting loose. Clench your ass or I'll end it right now"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I clenched my ass as hard as I could, and I let out a muffled screamed as I came, just from that as he slammed against my prostate at just the right time. I was panting, far more exhausted than if he had just fucked me normally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm. Looks like you have a long ways to go"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My brain could barely comprehend his words, but he continued thrusting into me, though now he was definitely picking up his pace. He said nothing as he began to fuck my oversensitive insides, taking care to use his entire length to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I yelped as he suddenly picked me up while still thrusting into me. He sat on the couch, using the springiness of the couch to simultaneously bounce me on top of his dick while still fucking me. It was too much, I can't take anymore of this torture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on now"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he chided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This is what you wanted, isn't it? To fuck you senseless, to fuck you till you break. Your fucking around with Warframes, you ought to have some endurance by now. Oh well, I suppose this will be enough for now" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, with his hands firmly around my hips, he slammed my body down onto his cock, eliciting a hoarse scream from me. I panted as I felt a familiar hot fluid fill my insides, and I was left whimpering as he kept me there, pinned onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I would praise you, but you really do have no stamina, don't you? No bother, we have plenty of time to get you used to it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand against my lower abdomen, where I could feel his member inhumanly throbbing inside of me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You love the feeling of cum inside of you, don't you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He taunted.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Because I don't want any of it spilling out of you and making a mess. So use that ass of yours to keep it all in alright?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, excruciatingly, he lifted me and said his cock outside of me. Pertaining to his word, I clenched as hard as I could to make sure none of it came out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last of him popped out of my hole, my entrance clenched closed afterwards, keeping that hot liquid inside of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made a grunt of approval, and with surprise, I felt the familiar shape of a plug enter my hole, closing it off. I shivered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Wouldn't want any of our spilling now, would we?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plug was bigger than normal butt plugs, but it was designed to stay there and was shaped so you wouldn't be able to see it as much underneath clothing. I testingly unclenched, and the hot seed stayed sealed inside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid my spent body on the couch, and I tried to focus my hazy mind on controlling my panting breathing to no avail. He returned with my suit in his hands, which I had left on the floor. My eyes widened as I could almost see a wicked grin plastered onto his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come on, we wouldn't want your catching a cold from lying out here sweating now, would we?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could do nothing as he guided my limbs into the tight suit. My cock was still fully erect as he strapped up the back, and if anything, the feeling of the tight material against my overheated and sweaty body only made my arousal even greater, all while the burning hot liquid swirled inside of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My complaint was cut short when he grabbed me bridal style (I swear, why do all my Warframes pick me up like that?) and started taking me out of my quarters. He turned towards the transference room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on- wait, please-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The transference chair opened very uninvitingly as Ash carried me towards it, and with little gentleness, he placed my hot, sweaty and thoroughly fucked body on the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched as the plug pushed a little further into my ass, and felt many degrees of discomfort in the way the chair forced my legs to spread apart slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash, s-stop this, please" I begged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only heard a chuckle as the chair closed on me, leaving me in pitch black, a hot, burning sensation across my whole body, a painful erection pressing against the tight suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny space was too hot, too stuffy, it was suffocating, and every tiny movement, every panicked breath I took reminded me of the hot liquid inside of me, the plug uncomfortably stretching my asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-ordis" I gaped "T-turn… on the ch- ch-Mmph!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body convulsed, my neck arched as I came, right then and there in the transference chair, which was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, off, unless I wanted to stream my orgasm to everyone on the ship. The inside of my suit was drenched in cum and sweat, and I could only shiver uncontrollably at the hot and wet sensation that my body was tightly wrapped in. To my horror, I still had a stubborn erection, and since of the cum had started leaking out of my ass, past the plug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once my mind started to clear, I started to hear a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Well, how did that feel?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash taunted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"F… Fucking horrible" I gasped </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well consider it part of your punishment for being disobedient"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well fuck that, god, it's getting hard to breathe in here-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widened as I realised his choice of words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what do you mean by it being only part of my punishment?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My question was only met with an order, though not for me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ordis" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ash called out</span>
  <em>
    <span> "Ready the ship for departure, were headed for Pluto"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WAIT hold on STOP-" I sputtered </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And turn on the transference chair, the operator is already in there"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, lights blinked on, and ventilation started to air out the dark, suffocating cage I was trapped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Operator!" A familiar cephalon exclaimed, "I hadn't noticed you there! My apologies!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ash interjected. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"We have an urgent Grineer invasion on Pluto we must resolve" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on Ordis, I-. Ash, what the F-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched as I felt more of the hot liquid spill out of my ass in my agitation, I could only cover my mouth to prevent any obscene noises from coming out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't worry about the operator, he's already getting ready to go into transference with me. We have no more time to prepare. We need to get there as fast as possible."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood. On the ships fastest speed, it will take about an hour to get to Pluto, but we will likely experience turbulence, so I will have to lock everything down in place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost a screamed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard familiar noises of clasps as the chair began to lock itself shut. On the inside, I wriggled uselessly as my arms, legs and chest were secured firmly in place by tight bands to prevent me from getting myself hurt during cosmic turbulence. However now, they only pushed my ass firmly into the seat, and I could almost hear the squelching of cum of it wasn't for Ash's godforsaken dialogue with Ordis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Excellent work Ordis, I will stay here and make sure the operator is safe. I trust the ship is in safe hands for such a dangerous flight"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh of course! Such a long and hasty journey would require my utmost concentration. I'll leave the operator in your capable hands!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a matter of seconds, I felt the Liset hum to life as it's engines began to hear up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash, what the fuck is wrong with you… you're insane!" I begged</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squirmed against the chair and restraints gasping as my body started to become even more heated and sweaty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a beep followed by the sounds of clasps clicking as the chair began to open up, revealing fucking Ash smugly standing in front of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get me out… out of here…" my voice trailed off as I realised how fucking vulnerable I was, pumped full of cum, drenched in my own sweat and seed while strapped to a chair in a tight operator suit </span>
  <em>
    <span>that does not breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span> without any undergarments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing as he savoured the state of me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-... Please Ash… I- let me go..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He suddenly leaned forwards and he ran his hand through my hair,  brushing sweaty strands of hair out of my face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched and stifled a moan as the ship started to move, the movement sending vibrations shuddering through my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, but you see, my dear Operator, the journey only just begun"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trip was absolute torture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Ash simply observed my torture, revelling in the way the vibrations sent my body shivering, the way jolts sent my cock twitching against the suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could practically feel his gaze burning across my body, taking in the sight of the sweat around my exposed neck, the way I gasped as the sensations wracked my hot, drenched and plugged body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very soon, watching wasn't enough for him, and he started touching me on the confines of the chair, grazing the back of his hand und under my chin, over my neck, dragging his knuckles over my chest and sliding his hands down my sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each touch sent spasms through my body, and I could only whimper or whine in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I heard a click followed by a hiss, and I looked up to find him reacting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bottom part of his helmet had detached slightly, revealing the end of a magenta tendril-like tongue come out slightly. The way the helmet opened up made Ash's head resemble having a mouth… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a maw</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shivered. When Warframes start to open up like that, they mean serious business</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hiss which I had initially thought was the sound of the helmet opening up was actually the sound Ash was making out of his maw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could only watch, frozen as he leaned in towards me, the tongue slowly slipping out of his maw. It was easily 9 inches long, the infested-like tendril tapering at the end to a point. I pulled my head away as he leaned inches from my face, but that only served to make the gentle </span>
  <em>
    <span>hiss-hiss</span>
  </em>
  <span> to become even louder as my ear was closer to the source.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ash…" I begged "Please… mmh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Without warning the hot tongue began to slowly drag across my ear, I could only scrunch my face as it locked long, deliberate strokes across my face and neck, leaving behind burning trails of saliva.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched when I heard a slow intake of breath coming from him, followed by a voice I was not expecting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You taste sweet…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I came.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was low, but almost serpentine, it's low pitch the only resemblance to Ash's transference voice, but the way those dirty syllables were whispered into my ear, and all of the sensations in my body… it was just too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ha… hahah…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash's laughter in his real voice had a sinister quality to it, one that sent shivers down my spine. Before I had time to react, his tongue slipped into my mouth, only my muffled cries could be heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmhth!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hot and wet appendage explored my mouth, tracing over the top and sides of my mouth, wrapping around my tongue, pulling and teasing. When it finally left, I was left gasping for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I licked my lips. The inside of my mouth felt oddly slimy, and accidentally swallowing s bit of it, I could feel the strange sensation coating the inside of my throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire time, Ash continuously stared- or the closest thing to staring something without eyes could do. Not that it was any less intimidating, especially not when his tongue was swaying back and forth expectantly, his maw hinged open in a terrifying grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After only a few seconds respite, he eagerly dove back in, this time reaching further in, tickling my adam’s apple. I could distinctly feel more of his slimy saliva coating my mouth, and when he finally left my mouth, a fair amount of it dribbled down the corner of my mouth. Although it certainly had a different… more slime-like texture, it didn't taste like anything, rather it just tasted like regular saliva, just there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot more of it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsure what to do. I could only dumbly let it dribble out of my mouth in my stupor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started coughing it out in surprise when he started to climb into the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what- </span>
  <em>
    <span>cough</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words fell out of my mouth when he straddled the chair and I saw the appendage between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warframes have two “dicks”, as it turns out. One is more of a robotic, phallic shaped rod, made of usually a slightly softer material than metal (Though some Warframes phallia were completely made of metal), and a second one that one could only describe as a thick tentacle. I could only stare mesmerised as I watched the tentacle- similar to his tongue, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> thicker and with a blunt, phallic shaped end with a urethra rather than a tapered one. It was about 10 inches long, and easily had a diameter of 2 and a half inches, though based on the way his tongue could retract and extend, I had no doubt it could extend even longer than 10 inches. It seemed to also freely change between a “hard”, ridgid state and a more not necessarily “soft”, but more tentacle or snake-like state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking terrified me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You can't be serious” I pleaded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I have taken plenty of Warframe dicks, had sex with every Warframe (and yes, I admit it, some of the female ones when they informed me that some female Warframes have dicks as well). I have seen some of my Warframes maws and tongues, but</span>
  <em>
    <span> I had no idea</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they had a second, much scarier looking penis they were hiding. It only made me wonder what other secrets I have yet to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I would have been salivating with excitement if it were any other circumstance, but right now, trapped in a chair, the way the huge cock loomed over my face utterly terrified me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All I heard was a low chuckle from above me, Looking up, I flinched when viscous line of saliva dropped on my cheek as he looked down on me, his maw gaping wide as his tongue hung out with a line of saliva dripping down from the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was insane. He was insane, I was insane, but I couldn't do anything as the thick member slowly and deliberately coiled around my neck, forcing me to straighten my head. Despite the slick warmth of the member, I couldn't help but shiver as it began to prod my mouth, tentatively but firmly asking for entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was it’s prey, and It was ready to devour me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mouth was forced open as it pushed inside. It was huge. Far bigger and felt very different to the robot Warframe dicks I was used to sucking. Not that he could do much of that here, its sheer size completely filling my mouth. It started with shallow thrusts into my mouth, letting my own tongue taste the underside of the organic member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hadn’t realised how long it had been since I had sucked a real cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was mostly Warframes and their cybernetic penises I had the grace- or lack thereof, to indulge in. I have had sex with a few other operators; not that they were lacking, but they never seemed to satisfy this strange fetish I had developed for Warframes and their huge bodies which towered over me and enveloped me, bodies that glowed with heat and power, bodies that could snap a frail one like mine in an instant if they so chose…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although this tentacle dick probably didn't count as a real dick, it is a lot closer than all the metal ones that I have grown accustomed to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tentacle started to pick up its pace, only thrusting the few inches it can in my comparatively much smaller mouth. At some point, seemingly satisfied with my posture,  It had uncoiled around my neck, and after retracting a little, it became stiff and hard, now looking a lot more like a cock than a tentacle, albeit still at least 8 inches and thick as hell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn't have much time to appreciate because of the small coughing fit I had when he finally gave me a chance to breathe, but he didn't seem to care very much when Ash grabbed the sides of my head and started to relentlessly fuck my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moans slipped out of my mouth as it slid in and out of my mouth. He tried to angle his cock as far down as he could in his position, so it could occasionally slip past my mouth down my throat. Even as someone who had long learned how to suppress his gag reflex (yes I'm bragging), it was still a challenge not to when you had a massive tentacle cock trying to reach as far down your throat as it could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried my best to service him, rubbing my tongue against the strange texture of his cock, and I was rewarded by the taste of it, the salty, heavy taste as well as the musky scent I was all too familiar with. I had of course initially wondered if Warframes could cum, and I found out very quickly that remains practically every human function still existed in the ultimately once human, and much to my shamelessness, Warframe cum tastes surprisingly similar to human cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, I started to hear pants above me, and I started to feel the increasingly erratic and desperate thrusts down my throat which were cues I was all too familiar with. It was funny. Earlier, Ash had been intent to fuck me slow, fuck me in a way that tormented me, But in this state, he seemed more like an infested beast than the prideful Ash Prime I had always knew him as. He was utterly crazed,</span>
  <em>
    <span> unhinged</span>
  </em>
  <span>, literally if his gaping maw was any indicator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Take me… take... my seed”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A rasping voice above me said, in between pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time he had spoken in a while, though I had no qualms against his instructions. Addicted to the feeling of my throat being fucked, I strained my throat, trying to open up as much as possible, wanting to impress him by swallowing every last drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I didn’t succeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A possessive growl erupted from the maw hovering above me, followed by an explosion of seed straight down my throat. Soon though, he had to pull out as my mouth overflowed with the sticky, viscous fluid. He pumped his twitching member as he ejaculeted all over my face, thick ropes of cum lathering my face and hair. Although I tried swallowing as much as I could, I could barely breathe, any attempt of it resulting in cum dribbling out of my mouth onto my legs which at this point had barely any feeling in. I couldn’t even tell If I came in that high, all the feeling in my body focused on the tastes, scents and sensations in my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I gulped down enough to be able to breathe properly, My nose was immediately filled with the heavy musk of cum, and the laden, salty taste of his seed. Ash on the other hand, braced himself against the chair, his arms either side of my head as his heavy breathing, the rise and fall of his chest and the implicit need to recover from such a high matched mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only watched mesmerised as I watched the cock soften and retract back into his crotch, a plate sliding back as if there had been nothing there at all. His maw was another story however, For the first time, I saw a Warframe use it’s mouth to breath, deep gasps of air, accompanied by his chest heaving at the physical exertion, meanwhile, his long tongue hung loosely in front of my face, a trail of saliva dripping from the end, joining the mess covering my crotch and waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, his hand cupped my messy chin and raised my head, as if examining the mess he had made of me. I could barely focus my glazed eyes, but I could feel the intensity he was staring at me. He stuck two fingers past my lips, and almost on instinct, I opened my mouth, showing him how I swallowed as much of it as I could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growled in approval, a sound that sent a shiver running through my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up straight, he composed himself, his tongue retracting, his  jaw hinging shut, as the last of this feral side of him vanished… well, apart from the white stains on his legs and the saliva he had dribbled all over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A...ash…” I muttered weakly </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A familiar deep voice greeted me in transference</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I hope you haven't forgotten about our mission together” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He rumbled humorously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...Reality snapped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started by having a long coughing fit, a concoction of fluids dribbling out my mouth in the process, plenty of time for me to consider my recent life choices- or rather, the choices that a certain Warframe forcefully made for me. I was suddenly made aware of how uncomfortably horny I still was, stuck in an even more sweaty and much too tight Zariman suit, still full of Warframe cum with a plug still in my ass. I squirmed at the feeling</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…” I accused. “Get me out of this. Now” I gestured at the bindings and chair I was still stuck in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I glared at the offender… nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P- please...?” I said, a little more vulnerably </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, he replied with his infuriating chuckle. I see he regained his cockyness as soon as he finished fucking me senseless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the back of his hand, he rubbed my face, tracing a line through the ropes of cum that still drenched my face and head… oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” My words failed me as I realised my situation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I desperately hoped I wouldn’t have to explain this to Ordis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ash seemed to read my expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait here”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was all I heard before he swiftly left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could almost scream in frustration and panic. Was he actually insane enough to leave me here? How much longer would it take to get there? It was meant to be an hour… though I had no bearings on the current time… and I definitely did not want to ask ordis how much longer it would be, in this state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, I didn’t have to wallow alone in my discomfort for too long before Ash returned holding some kind of black towel. Thanks, I was still in great suffering but if at least I didn’t look like a mess on the outside… only I realised it wasn’t a towel at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I thrashed in my seat as he started attaching the Zariman hood to my suit. He flagrantly ignored my protests as he zipped up the hood, completely sealing me inside the tight suit. I could already feel my hot breath against my cum-lathered face, the overpowering smell filling my lungs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I swear I would somehow get payback on this fucking lunatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ordis said that we have another 40 minutes until we reach Pluto” Ash informed, I could clearly tell he was suppressing a sadistic laughter behind his words.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So I suggest you sit tight for the duration of the journey: His words, not mine” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The string of profanities and threats I uttered only seemed to make him more amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seemingly satisfied with his work, Ash then reach</span>
  <span>ed up to close the Transference chair, sealing my fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“See you in 40 minutes, I hope you’ll be ready for a very long and tiring defence mission, with your’s truly.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the Ash Prime x Operator! Feel free to post any ship request! As long as it is M/M (maybe even M/M/M...?) I'll consider writing a chapter based on it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. NEKROS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 3: NEKROS</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride was exhausting. Constant stimulation and discomfort, from the tight and completely enclosed suit, sealing all the sweat and other fluids flush between my skin and the skintight suit. I don't know if the helmet was a blessing or a curse: On one hand, no one could see how fucked I was- literally, but it was also absolute torture, especially when I could barely say a sentence without breathing in the laden smell of cum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, I completely lost track of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once we got into the mission, it was pretty much entirely Ash doing the work, considering how out of it I was. Ash seemed to thoroughly enjoy watching me suffer, however In between waves Ash had his own fun when he started to fondle his own metal dick, and to my horror, I somehow seemed to be able to feel his languorously slow strokes torturing my cock through some backwards transference I had thought was long past me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the trial had passed, which for the record, I am certain Ash took his time to complete, he picked up my exhausted body form that wretched chair and carried to my quarters, into my bathroom. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I kicked him out of the bathroom with as much force as I could muster in the absolutely exhausted state I was in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only response was a chuckle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Admit it, you loved every second of it”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fat chance. Soon I was peeling off the Zariman suit, trying not to think about how I would clean it- or if I would be able to salvage it. Instead, after wiping down as much of my body as I could with wet towels, I found myself blissfully relaxing in a warm bath, resting my tired body. God. That took a lot out of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I woke up I already knew a few hours had passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” I muttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I climbed out of the bath, feeling very refreshed, clean, and extremely light-headed after getting out far too quickly. I braced myself against the wall as the dizziness subsided. Draining the bath, I absentmindedly watched the suds as they swirled down the drain. Still flagrantly ignoring the soiled Zariman suit, I dried myself and, this time, put on the proper undergarments before putting on a spare Zariman suit, so I wasn’t just walking around in practically latex. Finally, after cleaning myself up, I left my quarters. There isn’t that much to do on the Liset in between missions, (admittedly I find myself doing one particular thing in my spare time, or rather, being done by something…) so I decided to pay a visit to my arsenal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In between long missions, Ordis parks the Liset at the Clan Dojo. It gives all the Warframes a good opportunity to stretch their legs, wander around, but more importantly, restock ammo, provisions and all the other necessities the ship needs. As a result, the Liset was a lot busier than normal; most of the Warframes weren't sleeping in the arsenal, and about half of them were gone from the Liset altogether, however through transference, I could tell where each one was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If I concentrated, I could see Rhino Prime hauling a crate of Ammo to the Liset, Khora and Titania sharpening blades together while Venari chased razorwings in a garden. On the other side of the Dojo, Excalibur Umbra was diligently sparring against another operator’s Gara, while Volt was doing the obstacle course, with Gauss, Volt Prime and someone else's Nezha looking on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the Warframes knew they were being “spied” on through transference, though ultimately, none of them truly minded, since most of them don't really </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> the idea of privacy. The fact that I have been in transference with each of them countless times also helps with the lacking need of privacy. That and the fact that most of them have fucked me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was aimlessly wandering around the Warframe docks when I bit my bottom lip as I recognised a particular Warframe dock that was empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, to say, there was one particular Warframe that seemed to dislike being in transference with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nekros.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was intimidating by nature, being the master of the dead and whatnot, and he was… let's say very difficult to approach…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t help that I was desperately horny for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was huge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of the Warframes are pretty tall, and Nekros certainly isn’t the tallest, but something about his muscular build, the way he completely towers over me, how I have to crane my neck to look up at him, only to be met with those two, impassive yellow “eyes”...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really can’t help myself, can I?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I really can't help but imagine myself running my hands over his broad shoulders, seeing if I could feel the taut muscles beneath the skin of his chest… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a peek won't hurt, will it?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Absentmindedly, I compulsively checked on some of my other Warframes… Equinox, Revenant and Harrow, quietly meditating in a tranquil garden, Octavia playing her mandachord, with Banshee sitting next to her strumming a Shawzin. Hildryn was sorting out stocks in a Railjack while Garuda had joined Titania and Khora…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> ...and Nekros… he was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My concentration immediately broke as I felt a hand roughly grab my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instincts kicked in, and my elbow swung around, only to be grabbed by another hand before the hit connected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I recognised the claw-like hand too well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You called… Operator?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice rasped in my ear</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nekros.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shivered as I felt a warm breath against the back of my neck, a voice I was unfamiliar with, tickling the inside of my brain</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whipped my head around, shrugging off his touchy hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face flushed as I faced the creature that had approached me. He stood there impassively, towering over me; a full head and shoulders taller than me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shuddered involuntarily, a heated feeling passing through my body. As I stared, paralysed by glowing yellow eyes. He tilted his head quizzically while closing the small distance. I couldn’t help but back away in the way he confronted me, only for me to stumble into the empty Warframe dock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The docks were pretty much just inset booths that lined the wall that Warframes deactivated in; they were all identical, but I had been in the Arsenal enough times to know that this was Nekros’s own dock, and that there was an inactive Nidus in the adjacent one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words left my mouth as I powerlessly craned my neck to meet his burning eyes as he completely cornered me in the suddenly very claustrophobic space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh Nekros…” I mumbled, my brain suddenly feeling very mushy. I reached out a shaking hand, a feeble attempt to push him away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He roughly grabbed my wrist and his huge frame cast a shadow over my body. Without warning, a claw fisted my hair as he leaned his head towards my head, exhaling a warm breath over my exposed neck that sent a shiver down my spine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You smell… like seed”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Nekros took in a deep, shuddering breath, I could only whimper as he ruffled my hair, a his claw still tightly gripping my wrist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “So… who was it this time…?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he inquired</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I realised he was speaking to me in his real voice- not through transference. Perhaps he didn’t like communicating through transference…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My thoughts were interrupted when I felt the grip on my arm tighten uncomfortably. The claw sifting through my hair pushed my head back, forcing my eyes to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U… Ah….” My mouth couldn’t form words, my body felt overwhelmed by his looming presence. I could feel an erection pressing against my suit, my body temperature rising  by the second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grip in my hair tightened painfully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A- Ash… it- it was him” I gasped out. I uselessly struggled against his grasp, only managing to push myself further up the back of the dock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm... I see.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice cooed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t want to have you right after…Him… but you look so delicious like this…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any complaints on the top of my tongue were interrupted when his knee firmly pressed against my cock, pushing and prodding at my hard erection. Having let go of my arm and hair, he instead pushed his arms either side of my shoulders, caging me in the tiny space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes. Oh god, this really is starting to be too much for me. It had only been at most, 5 or so hours ever since I had done it with Ash. My endurance really was starting to wane,  wasn't it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you’re tired… Perhaps you could just let me toy with your little body”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said salaciously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y- you can read my mind?” I said, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A rasping chuckle escaped the maw hanging open above me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, you underestimate me, my Operator. I am capable of much more than you realise…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arching his back, he leaned down so that his head was aligned with my own flushed face. Seeing Nekros unhinged, his maw twisted in a terrifying grin, would have terrified most people, and those yellow eyes, boring into my soul, paralysing me as if he were a gorgon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But if i’m perfectly honest, it only excited me further. This carnal… beast in front of me, ready to devour me, one twitch, and it could impale me with whatever ungodly phallus it possessed against a wall…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tongues twitched in response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You have a creative imagination…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it turns out Nekros really can read my mind. He must be really good at connecting through transference if he can read my thoughts like that. Since the bond between me and my original Volt was so strong, we could sometimes catch stray thoughts coming off each other… though me and Nekros… well we haven really spoken before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My ability to read your thoughts has nothing to do with transference…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he replied</span>
  <em>
    <span>. “I have a certain affinity… with living organisms… Your little body, your feeble heart and your fragile mind… I can “read” all of it, with just a touch…”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I whimpered as he traced a long finger across my heart, emphasising his point and then wrapping his hands around my skull, turning my head to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My body was twitching with arousal in the way his voice ignited something inside me, and I watched mesmerised as a black tongue… no </span>
  <em>
    <span>three</span>
  </em>
  <span> dripping black tentacles swayed and curled from his maw. They caressed my neck, slipping under the neckline, toying with me as I squirmed from the sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, of course I was curious, I swore I saw a flash of Saryn’s legs in that very brief transference… though right now my mind was very occupied as dark tentacles licked and prodded my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A meandering hand touched the back of my neck, long fingers fondling the zipper.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He better not ruin this suit. If this kept up all of my transference suits would end up getting destroyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His only response was a chuckle as he unzipped the suit, the end of the zipper ending on my tailbone, leaving the rest of my back exposed to the chill air, despite my feverish temperature. My cool back was quickly met by warm hands, sliding underneath the suit, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, pet…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered teasingly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You won't be cold for much longer”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I just hoped that no one was going to visit the arsenal any time soon… not that any of them would honestly care, but I swear I have at least one shred of modesty left in me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nekros clearly wasn’t interested in privacy, and instead focused on fondling my body with his large hands. Each touch left an unusual sensation I was unfamiliar with lingering on my flushed skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped when I felt a distinctive heat bloom inside of me as he ran a hand over my stomach</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don't worry...”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he purred, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t do anything to hurt such a precious little body like yours…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words didn’t make me feel any better as I could feel the odd sensation heat up my body...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not in a literal way, not</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Nezha” </span>
  </em>
  <span>burning but a feeling I could only describe that way. Each touch sent the strange </span>
  <em>
    <span>heat</span>
  </em>
  <span> through my skin, sent my back arching in response to his perverse fingers. It made me absently wonder if he was doing something bad to me, but my brain was too fucked to give a shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let out a muffled noise when I felt his slick tongue… no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tongues</span>
  </em>
  <span>, invade the suit, wrapping around my neck leaving behind the hot sensation, even stronger, forcing a shruddering moan to rip through my throat. My sweaty forehead leant against the cool metal in front of me as they snaked past my torso- god, how long were they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whined as the tentacles reached down through my suit, I could see the thick outlines of them underneath the front of my suit, watching their slow and sensual progress as they eventually twisted around my needy cock which was pointed straight up, pressed against the taut material. The tongues slowly pumped up and down, given the tight space they had to operate, but every tiny movement, every tiny pressure seemed to only be amplified by the hot feeling which enveloped me, which seemed to be even more potent coming from his tongues. A hand reached around my chest, stretching the material to feel over my heart, which I realised was beating uncontrollably, while the other crept down to fondle the space in between my thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so perfect like this, I've been so hungry for so long…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was aching, my body bent to his will. I was completely overwhelmed by the slick sensations that enveloped me. I had barely realised that a lot more black tentacles had begun to join in, slipping through my collar, or through the opening down my back, slowly wrapping themselves around every part of my body: under my armpits, and over my forearms, wrapping around my legs. Some of the smaller ones went in the spaces in between my toes or fingers, everywhere they went, leaving behind the burning sensation along with a thick fluid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny, If I were ever to be fucked by tentacles, I would have expected it to be Nidus to be my first, not Nekros.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And I didn’t expect it to feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn’t just fuck me; hell, this whole time my ass was untouched, but they grabbed me, wrapped around my body, </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessing</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. They didn’t choke me or violently constrain me, but their movements were slow, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like a hundred warm and slick snakes, that lazily, but surely constricted my body, slowly, but with prepedition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whimpered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like they- no he, was slowly claiming me, wrapping around me as if they would neve let me go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all too much: the heat overwhelming my already feverish body, the constant stimulation too much for my body to handle, but the tentacles never relented, just slowly wrapping themselves around my squirming body… except for one place…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I heard a chuckle from behind me, a hot exhale of breath tickling the back of my neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you enjoying this?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He taunted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I doubt i could even respond in this state, but he continued</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Or is there something more that you want…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I gasped as I felt two distinct tongues snake their way towards my mouth and ass. I stifled a moan as they slowly started to penetrate me, their tapered tips slipping past my lips while the other one teased the tight entrance. Excruciatingly slowly, they made their way deeper, and I could only </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhe</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the sensation as they just kept delving deeper and deeper into my body. With a possessive hand, he lifted my face, so that my neck was completely straight. His tongue immediately began diving deeper, and I could feel the texture and pressure of it as it slowly slid deeper and deeper down my esophagus, all while I was forced to look straight up, straight into the eyes- </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes which bored dominatingly into me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was powerless to him. Entangled in his inescapable grasp, all while he penetrated deeper, and deeper, and deeper within me, stirring up my insides. I could almost imagine the black tentacles twisting me up from the insides, reaching to parts, so deep, they would eventually meet in the centre of my body, and slowly coil around my organs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t even scream as I came, I could only close my eyes, tears welling at the corner of my eyes as waves upon waves of pleasure overwhelmed my body, all while he black tentacles never relented in their tight grip of me, constraining me as each wave sent spasms of pleasure wracking through my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cage he formed around me prevented me from collapsing from sheer exhaustion- a feeling of tiredness which permeated me to my bones. Instead, I could only whimper, a cold sweat breaking from me as slowly- oh, excruciatingly slowly, they loosened their tight hold of me. My whole body twitched as I felt every single inch of the tentacles as they pulled out of my mouth and ass. I  shuddered to imagine just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span> they had gone inside me… just how deeply they invaded my body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the last of the tentacles retracted, only the three tongues absently tracing over my neck and shoulders, while his arms gently wrapped around my body. I couldn’t help but lean into his broad body, taking in his body heat, which was much hotter than what it was when we started. In response his grip tightened in a way that didn’t just seem obsessive and in a sexual context, but… comforting…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Protective, even…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, his tongues retracted, and he made a noise, almost like a deep purr, a sound that I could more feel than hear, the vibrations from his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound was pleasant, and lulling, and I barely noticed the wave of sleepiness that weighed heavily on my suddenly very tired eyelids. My body didn’t ache like it usually did after sex… but what I just didn;t really feel like sex, in a way… It felt more like… how would i describe it…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like an embrace… The entire time, even how, he hadn’t let go of me, and his body was flush against mine, spooning me while his arms gently wrapped around my front, his head leaned over to rest on top of my head… Whatever had happened between us… it had been possessive, terrifyingly so in a way, but it just seemed to be so..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So intimate…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh…” his gentle voice cooed. “Quiet your thoughts now, Operator…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of his hands gently stroked my hair. I couldn’t help but lean into the touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t tell how much time passed with us like that, the rest of the universe seemingly stripped away, reduced to just the two of us in that delicate embrace, while he whispered sweet nothings in my ears… but it was only a matter of time before the tiredness that had spread throughout my body rendered me in a deep, dreamless sleep…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight… dear Operator…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. VOLT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When I woke up next, I found myself alone in my bedroom, wrapped in comfortable sheets in my bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tiredly stretched my arms and legs, finding them to be not aching or feeling tired of any sort… if anything, I felt… rejuvenated. Stifling a yawn, I climbed out of my bed, feeling oddly refreshed. I wasn't wearing anything (how I usually slept, for the record), but the room was very comfortably heated to resemble my body temperature. I looked at the clock on the wall, and realised I must have slept for over 12 hours, though even after a long sleep like that, I always found getting out of bed the hardest part of waking up, my mind usually hazy and disturbed by dreams, my muscles still tired… but right now, after the dreamless sleep… I felt unusual… good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Memories surfaced of the hours before… when Nekros had fucked me… though remembering the way he had embraced me, and remembering that whole process, “fucked” was far too crude a word to describe what had happened. He had been possessive, and firm, but somehow… gentle…? I truly had never felt anything like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I looked down at my body, remembering the hot sensation throughout my body, the way he seemed to be able to manipulate my body to his desires… Perhaps he had something to do with how I was feeling?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smirked at the irony. I had never expected the Warframe of death to be so… so gentle with my body. Of course, the thought had crossed my mind that he could probably shut down my heart with merely a touch (ok admittedly, all of my warframes were probably capable of that), but something about the way his large hands and broad frame embraced me... it was so unexpected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had mentally prepared myself for a brutal fuck (flashbacks to Ash), but the way he treated me completely caught me off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I spent the next half an hour or so gathering myself: I seemed to be completely clean, no traces of how sweaty I had been earlier. Looking in the bathroom, I was impressed to find it completely in order, the soiled Operator suit gone from where I had chucked it in the corner. Looking in my wardrobe, I quickly picked out some more casual clothes, leaving my transference suit be. I decided not to push myself- spending cycles on end doing mission after mission, and while I wouldn’t admit it, having violent fucks in between missions really did not improve my overall stamina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, Looking out the large window, I could see we were already landed in the Dojo, undoubtedly Ordis had enough intuition to decide I needed a break. This sort of thing happened often. Since I was the only thing on this ship that really needed to rest and sleep, Ordis was really the one in charge of the ship whenever I was resting, and we would always need to restock at a Dojo eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to wear a bodysuit, one much lighter compared to the cumbersome Zariman transference suit. The thin and skintight material tightly hugged my thin frame but ended at my forearms and legs, so I wore matching shoes and gloves along with a thin, waist-cropped jacket which had short sleeves. Finally, I fitted a transference collar, which would amplify my transference abilities enough to be able to at least communicate with my warframes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staying warm with clothes was never an issue, since most of the rooms were heated, and when dispatching on planets with extreme temperatures or conditions, the functional Operator suits were able to thermoregulate themselves and even withstand the vacuum of space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I left the ship, I did a quick tour, checking the weapons, checking the foundry, petting my Kavat goodbye… I did one last scan of the Arsenal, a quick glance confirming that most of them had returned to their docks, only about a quarter of the docks unoccupied. I couldn’t help but notice the Nekros and Nidus, soundly asleep next to each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, I left the ship for the Dojo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Dojo wasn’t packed, but there was a decent amount of activity going on in the halls. There were about three or four warframes in each room, Most of them ignored me when they passed me by, though they made sure not to accidentally bump into me or hurt me because of my small body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in comparison to other Operators, I was on the shorter side, making the already pretty big warframes seem even larger; most of them were a full head taller than me, some of them, like Nekros, I barely reached their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Clan was the home of hundreds of Operators, which meant thousands of Warframes, however ultimately, most of them were out in missions, which is why the Dojo was never too crowded. The Lisets were self sufficient after all, able to go months without running out of resources, though admittedly that would definitely be pushing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time when someone came to the Dojo, they usually let the Warframes do all the errands- whether it be downloading a new weapon blueprint or trading with others or of course, restocking the ship with ammo, fuel and provisions. Then there were of course other warframes which would take advantage of the opportunity to train in the barracks or parkour course, test out new mods or builds at the shooting gallery or even just meditate in the many gardens. Despite the extensive halls of the Dojo originally built for the needs of hundreds of Operators, the Dojo was mostly populated with Warframes. Yes, I used to regularly have flings with Operators in the Clan. Lets just say there were many spare bedrooms and units that I could make use of… Though that wasn’t what I was here for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was one of the few operators that actually used the Dojo’s gym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As with most of the services in the Dojo, the Gym was more often used by warframes than Operators. After all, despite their robotic appearances, they do have muscles and joints they need to exercise, but even then, most Warframes do so through weapons training or parkour, not the Gym. Ultimately, most Warframes who do frequent the gym do so mostly as a hobby than a necessity, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course I was mostly in the same boat. Not that I would mind having a bit more muscle… I wasn’t exactly scrawny or weak or anything; I had a rather lean build, but still…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, maybe I was a bit self conscious about my endurance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the Gym, I was mildly surprised to find it almost empty. It was a fairly large space, lines of treadmills on one side, various workout machines and gadgets placed around. There was of course one side of the Gym which was completely floor to celing mirrors, with another wall a window, opening up to the vast expanse of space, another wing of the Dojo could be seen in the distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes drifted to the lone figure on a treadmill (which was going very, very fast mind you), one whose familiar shape and blue hues I deftly recognised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I would find you here” I called out cheerfully</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, he had noticed me as soon as I entered the room, but at my call, he casually walked over to me, jumping off a treadmill. and I enjoyed the sight of the novel white gym towel around his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He asked, his familiar electronic voice greeting me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Refreshed” I replied. “Looking for a workout partner” I smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I decided to leave out the part where Nekros definitely did something questionable to my body. Regardless, I thought I might as well do something with the energy I had in me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking off the jacket, gloves and shoes, I sat cross legged on the floor and Volt knelt behind me as we followed a familiar warmup routine: doing basic warm-up stretches. I enjoyed the familiar feel of his hands massaging my shoulders, pushing gently as I stretched forwards or guiding my limbs into various positions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It always impressed me how surprisingly</span>
  <em>
    <span> gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> warframes could be. I wouldn’t be surprised if at one point Volt would just accidentally fold me in half, but there was a great deal of delicateness they could achieve, if handling intricate Orokin mechanisms or weapons was any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That being said, I always found myself the most comfortable with Volt. He had been with me since the very beginning, after all, back when I didn’t even know I had a physical body- when I was just a strange consciousness that drifted between warframes and followed the Lotus’s guiding voice. It was him that rescued me from The Reservoir, and that moment we shared, when I had realised my true body and he held me in his arms as I woke up from the dream…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sighed inwardly. I truly owed a debt to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah. That and the fact that I definitely consider him inadvertently responsible for my warframe fetish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was suddenly aware of how his hands grasped my waist through the thin material, gently pushing stretching my back muscles, eliciting that warm burn of exercise I loved, almost kneading my body in the way he expertly handled me. God I loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Very soon, my body was heated up and we started with weight training, using the various workout mechanisms, though admittedly it was mostly me doing the exercise, with Volt watching me with his Warframe curiosy. At some point he had wiped my sweating neck with the towel, and he eventually opted to start working out on the treadmill again Speaking of the towel, I knew that Warframes did heat up like human bodies, and they all had different ways of dealing with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of them, like Nezha or Ember don't need to, given their natural affinity to heat while some, like Nidus and Saryn had pores which released sweat. Warframes like Gauss were on the extreme side, radiating heat from their bodies like- well a radiator and were capable of withstanding extreme heat, but on the most part, most Warframes like Volt had vents which expelled hot air or vapour when they started overheating. I knew Volt had a lot of heat vents around his neck, the sides of his waist and his biceps. (and those conductor things around them got seriously hot and sparky too). Of course I only knew this because… well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because we fucked at least once a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could pretty much tell that his mind was wandering to the same place. I knew that as interesting warframes were, it didn't take away from how intriguing they found us: Completely organic beings, that were somehow, to them, as fragile as a leaf, yet at the same time, powerful enough to destroy sentients in one sweep. Even the tiny details, like how you could see our muscles under our thin layers of skin I knew they could</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could feel his gaze intently watching me, watching my muscles contract and bulge with each rep, watch the contour of my body shift with every movement. He wasn’t looking at me per se, I mean, warframes don't really have eyes, but I had been around them long enough to be able to literally feel their gazes. Usually, it was just an instinct telling me, like a sixth sense, but sometimes I could feel a kind of force behind their intense gazes- not like a literal Atlas “Petrify” power, but just some kind of energy which I could feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was definitely one of those times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After half an hour of weight training, my whole body was burning with the familiar glow of exercise I loved. My whole body felt invigorated and energetic. I imagined this was what Volt felt like all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Volt, the entire time, he had been mostly at it on the treadmill, though I spied him on one of the strength workout machines once or twice. They had been modified so that A: they couldn’t be broken by Warframes, and B: they had weights that reached some pretty insane levels. Some of the ridiculously heavy ones were even made of gallium or tellurium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the metal choker start to get uncomfortable from sweating, I started fiddling around my neck to get it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me” A voice behind me said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craning my neck around, I was greeted by his familiar presence. I could tell he was feeling a similar glow of exercise. Though he was energized in a bit more of a literal sense, tiny sparks of static electricity jumping between his arm-coils. He wasn’t purposely charging up his body; it was just the natural static electricity his body made just from moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Facing away from him, I let his fingers take off the metal collar, but as soon as I heard the click as it detached, he stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turned around again to see what was up… oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I knew that look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the look saying that he wanted to fuck me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The way he lingeringly touched my neck, the way he stayed perfectly still, only to emphasise the rise and fall of his shoulders and chest, the energy around him brimming with a primal sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunger…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Usually, by this point we would be on each other like rabbits, but something about the charged tension shared between us stopped us in our tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” he started “I want to try something… I watch you work out while I fuck you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly my face flushed. I had barely even noticed the hard on I had, which was extremely obvious, pressing against the thin bodysuit. On his side, the way he looked at me… it made me shrudder in anticipation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No words passed between us, but my lack of resistance as he clasped the transference collar back on my neck was all the confirmation he needed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I had many questions of course, my mind was swimming with possibilities, all of them which only made my arousal even stronger. Pushing lightly on my shoulders, he sat me down on a couch, his fingers tracing over my body which was breathless in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Im going to strengthen the transference link between us… I’ve never done this before, but…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze never left my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only dumly nodded in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started by touching the collar, I could feel the buzz of energy around my neck as he used his power to do something to it, then slowly, he traced his fingers across every part of my body, tracing lines down my chest, my arms, my legs… every touch leaving behind this faint, pleasurable buzzing feeling. Then without warning, he took a step back and held out his palm, and with his other hand, he slowly traced his thumb across his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect was immediate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched as I felt a pressure travel across my body, as if there was a large tongue licking across my body. Encouraged by the success, he started stroking his fingers, and slowly rubbing around his hand. Every touch on his hand seemed to emulate itself on my body, as if his hand had become a voodoo doll of me, but it was more than just a pressure… each stroke sent sparks of electricity dancing under my skin in a way that sent me gasping from pleasure, sent my back arching and elliciting erotic sounds from my mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had finished, we looked at each other, an unspoken understanding passing between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok. This was going to be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We had of course started slowly; I laid on a sit up bench, by body at an angle with my head below my legs, which were pinned to the top of the bench with one of his hands. We watched each other intently; with his other hand, he held it in front of his mouth and licked it with his tongue while I did sit ups, and it really did feel like I was being licked from all sides by a giant, electrically charged tongue. Each stroke sent sparks of pleasure through my body, causing me to flinch in extacy, a feeling that left me with goosebumps. From all the stimulation, my nipples stiff and perked, and as if in response, I felt a pressure as if he had dug the pad of his thumbs into them, making me whimper in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Every repetition was slow, and my body shuddered from the physical extortion, especially when he teased me in the middle of a sit up, stopping me in my tracks and making my abs tense up before I fell back down and knocked my head...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> but the strain only seemed to enhance the pleasure that overwhelmed my body, and i fervently continued my pace, eager to continue for some wild, perverted, masochistic reason that overcame me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of this while he watched me hungrily, drinking in the way my body reacted to his every touch, every stroke, with those piercing eyes of his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continued on this exploit, trying it out on the spin bike and then stair climber, and despite the stress on my body, I revelled in the combined glow of both the exercise and arousal. My body was drenched in sweat, my body overheating and my skin flushed but I was shivering at the feelings encapsulating my body, my cock twitching from the constant stimulation he was giving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God I wish we had done this sooner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I started doing push ups, Volt started to slowly pump his cock, and I cried out as it felt as if my own cock was being stroked. Sweat dripped from my forehead as I strained my arms, but I could only desperately hold still as all my focus was drawn on the sensations on my cock as he started to lick and suck his fingers, each action being copied but on my own body. My whole body was burning up, but I was completely addicted to the way he was ravaging me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things really started to escalate when I went on the leg press machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Normally it involved sitting horizontally on a chair as you used your legs to push against a weighted panel, however the burn of your muscles you felt in your legs and glutes while doing this felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely different</span>
  </em>
  <span> when there was a Volt fucking your ass at the same time. Well, at least that's what it felt like. He was fapping his member, but each stroke sent an equivalent force through to my ass, making it seem as if he really was fucking me, only that he had turned my ass into a fleshlight for him, as if he had reduced me to a ring of muscle that he would relentlessly fuck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My knuckles were white and my arms were tensed as I gripped the chair, and my mouth let out an endless stream of stifled moans and grunts as he pounded into me, all while I was still straining my legs against the leg press. Because he wasn’t actually fucking me, he seemed to have all the freedom in the world to use my ass as he wanted. When he fisted his dick harder, it felt as if he dick was getting bigger, applying a stronger pressure against my inner walls as he thrusted in and out. When he tilted his hand slightly, I could feel how inside of me, he was angling his cock more towards my prostate, making my arch my back as I was overwhelmed by the overpowering stimulation</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using all my remaining strength, I pushed against the panel as hard as I could, straightening my legs, and I screamed and arched my back as he pushed all the way to the hilt, far deeper than he- could ever go normally. I watched mesmerised as he leaned back on the bench and came all over his torso. I let out a hitched noise when I felt a hot feeling bloom in my guts, pleasure racking through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Volt recovered much faster than I did, and before I actually hurt myself, he pushed the leg press panel with one hand, allowing my legs- or rather, my whole body to fall slack on the chair as I gasped deep breaths, my heart pounding out of my chest, my body enveloped in an inescapable heat. After carefully resetting the equipment, he picked up my sweaty body and after peeling off all my clothes, he sat on one of the couches, while letting my fall limp on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was absolutely ruined, every muscle in my body aching with pleasure and pain, my head was dizzy and my whole body was literally buzzing with electricity and I was sweating buckets. We shared the moment as we laid together, trying to recover, but despite my exhaustion… I wanted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt his hard cock twitch against my thigh, as if our thoughts had aligned, and seeing where a rope of cum had landed near his neck, I leaned in to lick it all up in one stroke, and I rolled around the lewd fluid in my mouth, making sure he got a good look before swallowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt his hands instinctively grip my waist in response, though despite the grip, they didn’t resist as I peeled my sweaty body off him and landed on my knees between his legs, my face aligned with his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A… are you sure…” he weakly asked, exhaustion clear in his tone, clear in the heavy rise and fall of his chest. “Your body must hurt…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No... I wasn’t done yet. Not until I had this monster fill up my inside for real. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I started by licking his long shaft, up and down, but given our rapidly dwindling patience, it wasn’t long until I was fully deepthroating his cock to the hilt, Volt clutching my head as he fucked my brains out. I put in an effort to lick the underside, while lightly using my teeth to stimulate him. Warframe cocks were made out of the same tough material as their skin/armour after all. Before he came I peeled off his hands on my head as I slid the cock out of my throat, then I reached up to grab his shoulders, hoisting myself up to position my loose but dry entrance above his dick, all while he continued to pump himself. I could have watched him do this forever admiring the errating breaths he took, tracing the movement of his tongue slightly hanging out of his maw as it swayed back and forth, but as I watched his orgasm to begin, I squatted, lowering my ass so that just the tip would barely enter, while Volt aligned his cock to my hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God I loved doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tried my best to keep still as he filled me, but my body visibly shook in pleasure as he came inside me, his load spilling ropes of cum against my insides. I forgot how much Volt came, but I had to cling to his shoulders to brace myself as I could feel it coat and lube up my insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, I began to lower myself down on him, reveling in the way he stretched my insides. It was nice to be virtually fucked by electrons, or whatever he was doing to me earlier, but having my insides wet with the real thing, having the real thing stretching me…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an experience I really couldn’t get enough of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Clearly, I wasn’t the only one feeling good, if the way Volt was heaving and bracing himself on the couch was any indication, so taking the initiative, and feeling particularly athletic, I did squats on his cock, enjoying the torturously slow, lavish stretch of his cock as I slowly raised and lowered my self on him. My leg muscles were burning from overexertion, but i just couldn't help myself and if I was perfectly honest, it felt like I could run a marathon with how fast blood was pumping through my veins, how my body somehow seemed to be brimming with energy. That being said, I was particularly motivated by the way he shuddered in response to the stimulation. Pressing my hands on his chest to steady myself, I could feel his body becoming hotter and more agitated under my touch. He too, was brimming with pent up energy, perhaps a little more literally, if the sparks dancing between his arm coils were any indication, or his laboured breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I did this. I did this to him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon though, my pace became much faster as he started thrusting upwards into me. We were making a huge mess, hot cum spilling out of my entrance as he relentlessly pounded into me. His arms were still braced at his sides, forcing me to keep myself steady, forcing me to clench my abs, but only to enhance the feeling as he melted my insides right underneath my muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, we switched positions, Volt slamming my back against the couch and spreading my legs as he thrusted into me, never relenting his brutally fast pace. Each thrust sent shocks through my body and pushed me further and further into the couch as I desperately held on to support myself against him. I screamed in ecstasy as he played with his angle, though given his experience with me, it didn’t take long before every thrust crushed against my prostate, pleasure exploding within me. I could barely even tell that I was coming, hot spurts all over myself mixing in with the sweat which I was already totally drenched in from heat to toe, but in this state, Volt certainly didn’t notice either, his relentless pace, if anything, picking up as he neared his own orgasm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was barely any gap between each thrust, yet each one sent shockwaves through me, each one making me see stars as I scrunched my eyes closed, bracing myself against his inevitable orgasm, though when it came, I still wasn’t prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first thing I felt was a shock. An</span>
  <em>
    <span> actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> shock this time, one that made me flinch in surprise. I wasn’t given any chance to recover or when he started coming, but he continued thrusting throughout it, pushing the hot seed deeper inside of me, facilitated by the way he angled me. The real shocks came when he pinned me down with his hands. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the couch above my head, preventing me from moving away from him as he continuously filled me. But as soon as his hands touched me. I felt it, a current of electricity running through my body, one that made my body spark all over, one that seemed to heighten the sensitivity to my body, making every sensation, from the heated pleasure under my stomach to the bruising grip around my wrists seem sharper, more pronounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I struggled uselessly, the relentless force combined with my pinned hands rendering me completely helpless, completely bent to his will- or rather, this animalistic drive of his to breed me senseless as waves of pleasure and electricity rolled through my body, a cold sweat forming on my forehead. At this point, there was no distinction between pleasure and pain, my nerves utterly overwhelmed, my brain probably short circuted at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he had finished, both of us were lost in the heated afterglow, our eyes fixed on each other. He took in my ravished appearance, my body completely caked in sweat, my skin totally flushed and red. His grip on my wrists had only slightly loosened, and I realised that my fingers were twitching slightly from the electricity coursing through my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holy crap, that must have been dangerous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he loosened his grip and moved his hands, never letting go and tracing them down my arms, past my shoulders and settling around my waist. My body, I realised was literally charged with energy, our bodies entangled in a circuit. Anything too sudden something bad would probably happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of us were overcome with exhaustion, so with his cock still inside of me, he carefully lifted me and laid down on the couch, us facing each other with me on top of him. I was practically dripping sweat on top of him, not that he seemed to mind. We laid there together for some time, and I could feel him draw out the current inside me until the energy and adrenaline left me, leaving behind some very sore and aching muscles. The buzz, both athletic and Volt induced dissipated, and a wave of dizziness suddenly overcame me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, I was already laying on my stomach or else I would have definitely fallen over. He stroked a thankfully uncharged hand on my back, soothing me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Words weren't necessary between us as we rested our bodies together, while the sex was mind blowing, it was moments like these that felt so intimate and personal, moments, especially with volt, that I really did cherish and genuinely enjoy. Maybe I should just hug my warframes once in a while, instead of always just fucking them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though it was something about our shared state: how we both rested together in the tireing but pleasing afterglow of sex. It wasn’t often I got to share such a moment with them: It was easy to see them as unfeeling robots that ruthlessly slaughtered, but seeing them in this vulnerable state… It really was something special. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it was right after you had just been brutalised by them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. SON</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our operator find himself on Deimos among the eccentric Entrati family and finds himself an odd, mutual curiosity with Son... Well, this can only end over way, can't it? (no Heart of Deimos spoilers)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CHAPTER 5: SON</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After that encounter with Volt, it was a while until I next did it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the cycle was mostly spent either resting or dealing with admin; checking up on the Liset’s stocks, switching around mod configurations and double-checking the foundry progress. After taking care of everything urgent, I found myself lazing around my quarters, my body aching, but in a good way; a way that made me feel satisfied with myself. It was no matter, since I had decided to take a break for a few days regardless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My self imposed break didn’t last long, however. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A system-wide distress call by a mysterious new Cephalon drew Tenno to Deimos in the hundreds of thousands, the Infested-overrun moon of Mars, and of course, I was no exception. Our new friends on Deimos were a strange and eccentric bunch, though of course, predictably, as I got to know the family, there was one particular Entrati member that caught my eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing that always startled me is his sheer </span>
  <em>
    <span>size</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Warframe were already giants when compared to my own size, but the Entrati completely dwarfed me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could easily imagine him wrapping his hand around my waist, lifting me with ease while I would be powerless to resist...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the huge infested flower-pod-things they emerged from. A writhing mass of infested tentacles, and I could only imagine what was going on underneath the surface. But it wasn’t just his size or infested nature that made me all hot and bothered around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was his eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Of course, all the Entrati and a lot of Orokin had the same, disturbing, solid glowing eyes... But when I look into Mother’s eyes, I see her anger and her resolve, and when I look into Daughter’s eyes, I can see her obsessions and aspirations. But when I look into </span><em><span>his</span></em> <span> eyes...</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They stare straight back into mine; fixed and unwavering, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes pierce straight through me, impassive eyes harbouring an unsettling curiosity behind them, like he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, to watch me turn. Of course, considering the destructive stories the others had told of him… The very same anecdotes he proudly recounted himself, I wouldn’t be surprised if the thought had crossed his mind…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But being around him… despite my discomfort, I was inexplicably, regrettably drawn to him. I couldn't resist the opportunity to help him: helping him with his conservation and  revitalisation projects… </span>
  <em>
    <span>earning his favour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't long before our relationship started to become… interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, nothing had really happened… Yet. Just the occasional glance, the subtle, knowing smirk, but it was there. The small, heated tension between us, the mutual understanding that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> something from one another…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time, I realised, until we would get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I found myself returning to Deimos often. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not exclusively to meet him of course,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However this particular time, upon landing I wasn’t greeted by Otak as usual, and Grandmother didn’t seem to want to come out of her infested bud either. Curious, I left my Warframe behind and had a wander around, my footsteps quietly echoing through the seemingly empty halls. There weren't any other Tenno here either, in fact, the whole house seemed to be oddly asleep, dormant, at this particular moment in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, for one particular Entrati, I found.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you might come, Tenno.” his voice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cautiously turning the corner,  I found Son and his all too familiar visage looming over me, his glowing eyes seeming even more unsettling in the dimmed lights, his presence even more demeaning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I felt a shiver go down my spine. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He simply towered over me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more I thought about it, the more I realised... how he made me feel insignificant. I was afraid of him, afraid of what he could do to me</span>
  <em>
    <span>, what he was going to do to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in his eyes. His eyes always gave it away. The way he looked at me… it scared me, but in equal parts, it drew me in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I could do nothing, I realised, to resist his pull.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heated thoughts were interrupted when I felt a stray Predasite nuzzle my leg. I knelt down,  scratching it behind the head as it leaned into my touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He misses you, you know,” he observed casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” I said tentatively.  “I miss him too. But it can't be helped, can it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Your right. He belongs here…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passed as eventually, the Predasite wandered off. My back still turned from him, I flinched when I felt a pointed fingernail lightly pull my collar. Gulping in sudden nervousness, I turned to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, all the rest of the Tenno… most of them never bother leaving the safety of their Warframes to greet me or the rest of us… But you seem to harbour no need for such safety.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes bored into me with his amused curiosity as I stood alone among the Entrati house. No Warframe to hide behind, no sentinel or companion with me. Just me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seeing you without your Warframe,” He continued, “It always surprises me how something so </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fragile</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be hiding behind those ferrite facades of yours...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It intrigues me, however. Seeing what the void did to you. How it kept you so small and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>flawless.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can only compare it to what the Infested did to us. To my family.” he said, gesturing to his bottom half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I flinched when he reached out, touching my jaw, all while his searing gaze seemed to enjoy my nervous reactions. “I have long since accepted what the Infestation did to me- to us. To be pristine, or flawless; I have long since discarded the need for such qualities… but seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this, it makes me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>irritated.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It makes me wonder, what would happen to you, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been exposed to this infestation… what would become of your weak little body if the Infestation could get a chance to ravish you, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>break</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I took a tentative step back, my face suddenly growing warm, his gaze suddenly seeming a lot, lot more sinister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not your test subject,” I said, my voice betraying my fear. “Besides, Tenno are immune to the infestation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alas, your right” he sighed “If you weren’t, the infestation would have gotten to you a long time ago. The very atmosphere here is full of spores, and there is no doubt the infested blood on your hands...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However,” He added. “Don't you think… Don't you think that it might be fun to try?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beckoned to me, the amused and knowing expression never leaving his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red flags, and warning lights. Every nerve and shred of common sense I had left in my body told me to get away from him, to slip into the void, transference back into my Warframe. Escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But I was paralyzed, and I couldn’t pull my eyes away from his endless gaze. I could feel my body becoming increasingly hot underneath the suit, my breathing shallow, feeling suddenly claustrophobic. But I could do nothing as some submissive part of me forced me to take a tentative step forward, towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed to approve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could barely tell when infested tendrils started to slowly wrap themselves around my body, firmly constraining me around my legs and waist, before lifting me up. The whole time, our eye contact having never broken. I flinched when he reached out to brush the side of my jaw with a finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're beautiful, you know.” He said, gently holding my chin, twisting my head to the side as if he was inspecting me. “It makes me want to taint you. To </span>
  <em>
    <span>twist</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. To see how your little body would handle the infestation- no. To watch you </span>
  <em>
    <span>writhe</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>squirm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as the Infestation corrupted you, all while you would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerless</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stop it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The infested tendrils coiled around my body, tightening, forcing me to gasp for a breath I hadn’t realised I was holding. Shivers were sent down my body as the tendrils started to slip down the collar of my operator suit, slowly pulling it off the top half of my body, exposing my bare chest and arms to the warm, musky Deimos air. The top half of my suit dangling from my waist, tangled among the tendrils which wrapped around my waist and crotch. I squirmed when a lone tentacle coiled around my bare chest, leaving behind a slick orange fluid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanilla…” I mumbled, almost incoherently. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why did the infested always smell of vanilla? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent cut through the warm, heavy air. It was almost overpowering as more slick tendrils joined in to slather it all over me. It almost felt like honey, but it left behind a slick, almost feverish sensation on my skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed to be enjoying watching me. With an extended finger, he dragged it across my collarbone, picking up a blob of infested honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grinning, he gently thrust it against my closed lips, smearing it across my lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My lips parted, almost against my will as a haze settled into my mind, my brain turning into mush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it would all start here…" he almost whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He explored my mouth, coating my tongue in the viscous fluid. He grinned as he shoved the finger to the back of my throat, causing me to choke, but just as fast, a tentacle replaced his fingers, dribbling more infested God-knows-what down my throat. I could feel my stomach heating up as I struggled to gulp down the thick, sickly sweet fluid. By the time the tentacle had given me a break from the torrent of honey, and I was coughing up the viscous fluid coating my throat, my vision was blurring and my whole body burning up with the feverish sensation. At some point, the tendrils had dragged the rest of my operator suit off my body, exposing my skin to his perverse gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could barely even register my painful erection, my mind almost feeling numbed as he slid his palm against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was suddenly flipped around and hoisted towards him until my back laid flush against his chest. Drawing in staggered breaths, I leaned my head back against his shoulder, tilting my head until our eyes met… though it took me a good few seconds for my blurred vision to focus on his comparatively much more fixed gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped a hand against my flushed cheek wiping away a tear I hadn’t realised I shed. Suddenly aware of the stinging in my eyes, I blinked away the irritation, more tears streaming down my face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful…” he breathed, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guiding my face with a hand around my jaw, he leaned his head down towards mine, his lips closing over mine. Everything about him was oversized, his lips completely enveloping over mine as his huge tongue dominated my mouth. I could only helplessly struggle, scrunching my eyes closed as I fought to breathe as he cut off my air supply. Seeming to notice it, my eyes widened as I felt him </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhale</span>
  </em>
  <span> a breath into my mouth, but I could do nothing to resist his efforts, exhaustion starting to seep into my body, as he did as he wished to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathing for me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As we stayed this way for a moment longer, my senses became increasingly dulled, but I could vaguely feel when a thick tentacle started to probe around my entrance. I barely registered that I needed no stretching before it started slowly thrusting inside me. I moaned into his mouth as I felt a warm feeling blooming in my guts, my insides being painted by some hot, thick fluid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our lips parted, leaving me gasping, </span>
  <em>
    <span>needy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you feel it, Tenno?” He whispered. “Can you feel it inside you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tainting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Turning</span>
  </em>
  <span> you… And the best part is that you won’t be able to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. to stop it. You can’t do anything to stop </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I was powerless. As it took me- no. As </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span>, took me, I could vaguely feel his arm constraining my chest, his hand palming my member while the infested invaded me from both ends, setting a brutal, unyielding pace, each thrust pushing me up harder against him. The entire time, his looming eyes stared down at me with his smug expression. He was enjoying this. Enjoying seeing me having my brain fucked out by the infested.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>In this moment however, time was meaningless as my body was violated, but even in the state I was, I could tell when eventually, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>changed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His grip around my arms and biceps became painfully, bruisingly tight, nails digging into my skin. Possessive kisses along my neck turned to painful, blood drawing bites. All while the tentacles violating me reached deeper and deeper inside of me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pumping</span>
  </em>
  <span> my body full of the viscous fluid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I couldn’t stop my tears as I moaned around the thick tentacle reaching down my throat. I couldn't bear any more. The feeling of being so full, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloated</span>
  </em>
  <span>, almost yet constricted by the tentacles coiled tightly around my waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, however, the tentacles began to leave me, causing me to drop lifelessly into his arms, dripping from every orifice, feeling </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Used</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed a large hand atop my head, ruffling my hair as my head lolled against his chest before he pressed kisses in my hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So good…” he murmured. “You’ve been so good, taking it all in.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if to emphasise it, he reached down, lazily fingering my loose, dropping entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But there’s one more friend who's interested in you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was speaking, a large infested tentacle, easily as thick as my fist started snaking its way towards my entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shook my head erratically, but he paid me no heed as he flipped me around so that we faced each other, exposing my backside. He guided my hands so that they wrapped around the back of his neck while my face was buried in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax” he cooed “You’ll take it beautifully. I know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I could hear his heartbeat- no feel, his heartbeat thumping as I pressed my sweaty forehead against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths, Tenno… Deep. Breaths”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a lot of willpower, and a lot of coaxing with one of his long fingers teasing my rim before it entered me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it snaked down my arched back, wrapping around one of my thighs before it pressed up against that place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Thick</span></em><span>. God, it was so, </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>thick</span></em><span>. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whimpered as it entered me, torturously slow as he guided it deeper and deeper inside of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black spots danced before my eyes, before it finally seemed to find its place. I had taken plenty of things up there, but never so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deep</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The worst part was the fact that it didn’t thrust inside of me, it just stayed there, embedded in the twist of my guts while it </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulsated</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of me, causing me to gasp and whimper every time I felt it press against some sensitive place deep inside me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then I felt it, something thick and circular inside the appendage forcing its way through the tentacle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax... “ he repeated “Only a little bit more…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I moaned and whimpered, the constant stream of lewd  noises coming from my mouth only broken up by deep shuddering intakes of breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I almost screamed as an orgasm racked through my body, the large object stretching my rim past it's limits, and settling just past my entrance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> every movement as it undulated and throbbed right up against my already oversensitized prostate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down my cheeks as it sent me over the edge, my member leaving pathetic white strings against his abdomen, my orgasm shaking my entire body with blinding pleasure.  Grinning, he wiped it  with his thumb and shoved it in my mouth, stifling my moans. I could barely even taste myself from the saccharine honey already overpowering my tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After after what felt like forever I </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> it as it was pushed deeper inside of me, each pulse wracking my body until finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I felt the object ejected inside of me, nestling in some, indescribable place within me, followed by yet another torrent of hot viscous fluid, slowly flooding my insides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did so well...” he murmured above me. Flipping me back over, he let me lay on his abdomen, all while the huge appendage was still stuck inside of me, slowly pulsing fluid into me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of his hands went back to stroking my hair, while the other drifted over my stomach, where I could feel it’s mass undulating inside of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck. Fuck- it," I whimpered "it's too much, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, little Tenno, don't fight it… let it take you."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears streamed down my face as my entire lower half was stimulated by the things throbbing inside of me, pressure against all the wrong places in my body. Places that left me breathless, places that stimulated me in more ways than I could count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're clenching" he whispered "relax, just accept it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I whined as he pushed a finger in my already overstuffed hole, twisting the long digit, forcing it against my prostate unforgivingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved his thumb in my mouth, to stop me screaming as I came once again, my vision going white as he crushed my abused prostate. I bit down on his thumb drawing blood as otherwise, no sound left my throat, my voice gone, only to be replaced by complete and utter exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Time passed, as my body slowly started to calm down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused for a moment as if contemplating something for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… it feels wrong to just call you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tenno</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You. You’re more than that... Especially now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He absently stroked my hair, twisting the strands between his long fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A name holds power… Names hold respect. I told you of mine, and many creatures of Deimos have had the honour of being named by you, through conservation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Touching me chin, he tilted my head back, so that I looked up into his eyes as he leaned over me. His face was just a blur to me, but even in my haze, I could still make out the constant that was his glowing blue eyes… but they seemed different… his expression seemed…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satisfied…? Gentle?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to know your name, Tenno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing came out of my mouth when I opened it to reply, exhaustion overcoming my body. I could do nothing as my eyes fluttered closed, my body laid limp against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, disappointed, seemingly but a warm smile soon replaced it as he wrapped his arms gently around my form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some other time, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I vaguely noticed as we descended into the infested bud. I couldn’t help but let out a pleased noise as warmth surrounded us. In any other situation, I probably would have started panicking about oxygen, started to feel claustrophobic… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at this moment, none of that mattered. All that mattered was his soft embrace, the warmth around us. I moaned as I felt the tentacle twitch deep inside me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shhh…” he cooed “Just rest. I’ll find out your name… some other time.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cuddled me a little tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For now, you’ll just have to be my sweet, little, Tenno.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for sticking with this crazy, self indulgent and grammatically questionable Warframe smut-fest! After having met Son myself, how could I not write a chapter (or two...?) about him and our favourite operator?</p><p>Well it seems like after that encounter, some of his Warframes seem to have noticed something a little bit different about him... And all of them appear to have differing reactions to seeing the operator seeming a little bit... Infested.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Firstly, thanks for reading my fic! I can guarantee you won't be seeing any regular uploads from me (I do whenever I am feeling inspired, aka extremely inconsistently) but thanks for reading nonetheless! This is purely porn without plot. Every chapter/group of chapters is focused on an "encounter" with one (or more?) Warframes. Anyways, on with the notes!</p><p>(You don't really need to read any of these, as it's mostly just an explanation of things that will already be explained in the fic, just stated explicitly so that no one is confused)</p><p>ALSO, minor spoiler alert about the biology of Warframes, and the existence of operators </p><p><b>The Operator</b><br/>The fic is M/M, the intent being a male operator having sex with other male Warframes, but I realise I never really explain any details or context about him, so I thought I’d give a bit  here:</p><p>Firstly, his appearance isn't ever described, nor is he referred to as anything but "the operator", (he isn't even referred to using any pronouns in the fic) so you can imagine him however you want. Ideally, not as anyone younger than 18. On a serious note, while I am ambiguous, I absolutely do not intend for the operator to be imagined as a child or underage.</p><p>Otherwise, the operator wears the black Zariman suit (default operator suit in default colours) mostly without the hood (though it can be attached on).</p><p> </p><p>  <b>The Warframes</b></p><p> </p><p>Unsurprisingly, there is a fair amount of non Canon biology, however just an FYI if you don't know, Warframes are at least partially made out of infested and aren't 100% robotic (hence why they bleed, need oxygen can be poisoned etc.) Knowing this might make some of their biology make more sense when I go about describing it. That being said, I am very aware there is a lot of debate about what Warframes are actually made of, but for the purposes of this fic, Their insides are mostly made out of infested flesh, and their outsides  completely covered in the metal or metal-like armour, or “shell” (like it's described/hinted at in Rhino Prime’s codex entry.)</p><p>All Warframes are referred to as their given name and sex (Volt Warframes are referred to as just "Volt" and "He") and all Warframes in my fic are sentient and can speak through transference with both the operator, Ordis and other Warframes. When the operator enters a Warframe, the Warframe allows the operator to control their actions during battle, and otherwise, they rest in a type of “sleep mode” in the arsenal or wander around in the Liset (which you’re going to imagine has a lot of hidden rooms, like a weapons room, a bathroom etc.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>